1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an editing device and an editing method; and more particularly, is suitably applied to an editing system by which respective images of one imaging object, which are imaged from various angles by using a plurality of video cameras, can be edited.
2. Description of the Related Art
So far, as this kind of editing system, there is one configured by an editing device and a video server; the editing device registers images designated sequentially by an operator from image data stored in the video server, as clips, respectively, prepares sequence of the respective clips registered and an editing list designating an editing content such as joining manner, and carries out so-called non-linear editing by controlling the video server on the basis of the editing list.
Meanwhile, according to the editing system, image data as the imaging result of imaging based on a proper time code by using such as a video camera is recorded by the video server together with given text data accompanied with the image data after a given input processing operation.
Therefore, for example, when one imaging object is imaged from various angles by using a plurality of above-mentioned video cameras, those respective images imaged are imaged based on separate time codes, respectively.
However, there was the following problem in such an editing system that it was difficult to understand temporal correlation among respective images due to desynchronized time sequence of those respective images for editing respective images imaged for one imaging object with respective video cameras by such way.
Therefore, for example, in the case where the imaging object was a series of scenes such as a car race or the like, it was difficult to understand which portion of which scene was the image of a clip selected from respective image data, and this posed a problem that adjusting temporal timing between the clips was difficult.
Further, there is such a problem in preparing an editing list by this editing system that a juncture between clips becomes unclear, because of displaying by jointing selected clips to form a series of time lines on the time base.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide an editing device and an editing method for allowing a great improvement of efficiency of editing work.
The foregoing object and other objects of the invention have been achieved by the provision of an editing device which comprises first displaying means for displaying respective images based on a plurality of imaging results by converting the images to time lines on the basis of time codes added in synchronicity with respective images on an identical time base respectively, second displaying means for displaying respective images corresponding to time codes designated by the time bases among the respective time lines displayed by the first displaying means, third displaying means for displaying an image of a desired part sequentially designated, on the time bases, from the respective image displayed by second displaying means, as a clip respectively, in which the third displaying means selects only the desired clip from clips corresponding to the respective imaging results configuring the desired parts designated.
As a result, according to this editing device, temporal correlation between clips extracted from each image of the desired part, which is sequentially designated on the time base, from respective images can be easily understood.
The editing method according to the present invention has a first step of displaying respective images based on a plurality of imaging results by converting the images to time lines on the basis of time codes added in synchronicity with respective images on an identical time base respectively, a second step of displaying respective images corresponding to time codes designated by the time bases among the respective time lines displayed, a third step of displaying images of a desired part sequentially designated, on the time bases, from the respective displayed images as clips respectively, and a fourth step displaying only a clip selected from clips corresponding to the respective imaging results composing the designated desired parts.
As a result, according to the editing method, temporal correlation between clips extracted from each image of the desired part, which is sequentially designated on the time base, from respective images can be easily understood.